honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Transformers: Age of Extinction
Transformers: Age of Extinction (變形金剛4 灭绝重生) is the 75th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, John Norris, Gilli Nissim and Andy Signore. It parodies the 2014 science-fiction action sequel film Transformers: Age of Extinction. In addition to regular narrator Jon Bailey, it features Kai-Ting Tiffany Wu narrating the latter part of the trailer in Chinese, to parody the film's numerous references to China.'' It was published on October 7, 2014 to coincide with the film's release of home video and Blu-ray. It is 5 minutes 27 seconds long. It has been viewed over 8.1 million times. It is one of the 'most critically well-received Honest Trailers' of all time, with Slate describing it as a "masterpiece" and "the ''Citizen Kane of Honest Trailers." Watch Honest Trailers - Transformers: Age of Extinction (變形金剛4 灭绝重生) on YouTube "It's all your fault, American pigs!" '~ Honest Trailers - Transformers: Age of Extinction (變形金剛4 灭绝重生) Script From the director who just wants to watch the world go "boom" (Michael Bay) and the studio that enables him (Paramount Pictures) comes the dumbest, most incoherent 'Transformers movie yet, which is really saying something. (shows a car flying through the air and hitting a gunman with its tire) Did he just punch a guy with a car? Transformers: Age of Extinction. Prepare for a total reinvention of the franchise with an all-new cast, all-new villains, and cool new allies, only to end up with the same overlong piece of sh*t where we once again have no idea what's happening. Hey, if Michael Bay can reuse shots (shows identical shots from 'Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen), we can reuse Transformers jokes (shows text reading "What the hell is happening?" from the 'fourth Honest Trailer). Shia LaBeouf is gone, and neither you nor Bumblebee nor Optimus Prime will care where he went. Instead, settle in with Boston-native Texan Cade Yeager, a man fighting against all odds to sound intelligent. Cade Yeager: That is a Super Simplex theater projector; it's very rare...Who taught you how to solder a circuit? Me; that's what I do. Oh, and he's also an inventor. Cade Yeager: I know you have a conscience because you're an inventor, like me...I am so gonna patent this sh*t!...Some things should never be invented...I mean, that's what great inventors do...I'm an inventor! This could be a game-changer for me. If I can apply that technology to my inventions, we'd never have to worry about money again. You're an inventor. We get it. In a franchise that's known for objectifying hot young women, prepare for a new low, as they make the movie's hot chick (Tessa Yeager) an underage girl, make her boyfriend (Shane Dyson) a legal adult, and literally stop the movie to explain why it's okay for them to pork. Cade Yeager: She's a seventeen-year-old girl. How old are you? Shane Dyson: Twenty. Cade Yeager: She's a minor! Shane Dyson: We're protected by the Romeo and Juliet laws. Tessa Yeager: We dated for a little while I was a sophomore and he was a senior. It's fine. Cade Yeager: No, it's not fine. Shane Dyson: We've got a pre-existing juvenile foundational relationship. Statute 2705-3. Cade Yeager: What? If only they'd put as much time into justifying the plot as they did for having sex with a minor. The Transformers are back, and they're as over these movies as we are (Crosshairs: This isn't our fight!...Let's go...See ya. Good-bye.), especially Optimus Prime (Optimus Prime: We're done defending the humans...Autobots, we're done.). Watch as they bumble their way through another Michael Bay crapfest so lazily produced, he didn't bother to fix these greenscreen monitors (shows TV monitors with green screens), has scenes go from day to night to day again, and left the Sears Tower up in the background...of Hong Kong! So get ready for another sequel that you hoped would be better, but instead shoved the same exact thing down your gullible throats, featuring even more unrealistic explosions going off around unfunny comic relief, during a never-ending sunset, near an American flag (shows clips of American flags in the film)...hey, guys? Why is the rest of this trailer written in Chinese? Kai-Ting Tiffany Wu (translated from Chinese): Thank you, large American trailer man. Jon Bailey: Hey! Kai-Ting Tiffany Wu (translated from Chinese): Just like the movie itself, the last third of this Honest Trailer will pander to Chinese audiences to boost its international appeal. Jon Bailey: What? Kai-Ting Tiffany Wu (translated from Chinese): So watch as Michael Bay shamelessly targets our people by moving the third act to China for no reason, depicting all Chinese men as strong and heroic, making all Chinese women action heroes, and showing the Communist Party to be efficient and decisive, because now that Americans are catching on to Michael Bay's bullsh*t, he's decided to make movies for us. It's all your fault, American pigs! Starring Indian Motorcycles, CNN, Skype, Sparco, Goodyear, Mobil, China Construction Bank, Nutrilite Protein Powder, Aqua, Oreo, Victoria's Secret, Tom Ford, Bud Light, C'est Bon, My Little Pony, Gucci, Mini Cooper, Lamborghini, Tonka, Rolls Royce, Pagani, Chevrolet, Bugatti, Cadillac, Red Bull, Bud Light (Again), The Pill, and Shuhua Milk Drink. for Transformers: Age of Extinction - Transformers: Welcome to China. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] Transformers 4: Welcome to China (变形金刚4：欢迎来到美丽的中国) Also, there are dinosaurs at the end of this movie, but I do not wish to mislead you; they are barely in it. Five minutes, tops. Hail China! Trivia * Honest Trailers head writer Spencer Gilbert wrote an article for IndieWire detailing what goes into making an episode of Honest Trailers. The episode he was writing at the time was Transformers: Age of Extinction, so the article provides is a highly detailed breakdown of exactly what went into making this trailer: Here’s What Goes into Making an Honest Trailer * Some other Honest Trailers have utilized language translation for humorous effect, including Moana which featured a parody song sung in Tokelauan, and A Quiet Place, which featured a sign language translator. * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for several other movies in the Transformers franchise, including Transformers, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen and Transformers: The Last Knight. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception Honest Trailers - Transformers: Age of Extinction '(變形金剛4 灭绝重生) has a 98.1% approval rating from YouTube viewers. This video is one of the most 'critically well-received Honest Trailers of all time. Many media sites were impressed by the Honest Trailer, especially its brutal tone. Slate described the Honest Trailer as a "masterpiece," and said "I’m not always a fan of these Honest Trailers, but this time I have to hand it to them: This might be the Citizen Kane of Honest Trailers." SlashFilm relished the harsh tone of the Honest Trailer writing, "The Screen Junkies team isn’t always mean. When they’re genuinely impressed by a movie, they’re honest enough to say so. But if I’m being honest, it’s more fun to watch them rip a deserving target to shreds. And the Transformers: Age of Extinction Honest Trailer is truly a delight to behold." Slash Film went onto write, "Screen Junkies takes Bay and his team to task for all the really awful things about Transformers: Age of Extinction, from the bizarre (if not inaccurate) explanation of statutory rape laws in Texas, to the endless product placement, to the shameless pandering to Chinese audiences." Outer Places noted "Transformers might be an easy target for ridicule, but only because it's so deserving." Outer Places especially praised the switch to Chinese, writing "the most creative and meta part of the trailer comes at the end, when they finish out the last third speaking in Chinese in order to spoof Bay's oh-so-subtle catering to international audiences." The site also wrote: Some of the jokes are easy, like the lack of clarity in the action scenes, the fact that no one cares about Shia LaBoeuf, and the obvious product placement (although the sheer number of endorsements is pretty ridiculous). But some of the jokes are about egregious flaws that some viewers might have missed, like the fact that the trailers pumped everyone up about the Dinobots, and then they only appeared for five measly minutes. That's even worse than Godzilla's eleven minutes of screentime. Or the fact that Michael Bay went to unheard of lengths to depict an adult legally having sex with a child. (''Janey Tracey, October 7, 2014, Outer Places). Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Chinese translation and voice-over by Kai-Ting Tiffany Wu Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, John Norris, Gilli Nissim, and Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell & Jason Inman External links * 'Here’s What Goes into Making an Honest Trailer '- IndieWire article * 'LOL: ‘Transformers: Age of Extinction’ Honest Trailer '- SlashFilm article * 'Sex With Minors And Pandering To China: ‘Transformers: Age of Extinction’ Gets An Honest Trailer '- Uproxx article * 'The Honest Trailer for Transformers 4 Is a Masterpiece '- Slate article * 'The Honest Trailer for Transformers: Age of Extinction Reminds Us the Franchise Should Go Extinct ' - The Mary Sue article * 'Honest Trailer for Transformers: Age of Extinction, Cinema's Easiest Target '- Outer Places article * 'Transformers: Age Of Extinction Gets A Perfect Middle Finger With This Honest Trailer '''- CinemaBlend article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Transformers Category:Science-fiction Category:Action Category:Michael Bay Category:Meta Category:2010s Category:Franchises Category:Translation Category:Interpretation Category:Chinese Category:Season 3 Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Hasbro